


January 1, 2016

by JustBecause86



Series: Home [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Just a small peak inside a very special day for our couple here.Hoping this has helped to dislodge my writer's block
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	January 1, 2016

Kara wasn’t sure exactly what time it was but it was late or early depending on how you choose to look at things. She knew she should be trying to sleep right now, it had been a long day and a half but Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep even if she had been home in her own bed. But she wasn’t at home, where right now her mother and sister were waiting for morning to come, she was sitting in a chair looking out the window of the hospital room Lena had been placed in hours ago.

Kara shifts her eyes to her wife, laying sound asleep in the hospital bed, hair a mess and looking wilder than ever, dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and her pale skin looking ever whiter next to the sheets of the bed. _Despite all that,_ Kara thinks with a grin to her sleeping wife, _she’s absolutely beautiful._

The soft bundle in her arms squirms and Kara looks down at the tiny baby resting there. Her baby, her daughter.

“Hey there, princess,” Kara says in a low voice, not wanting to wake Lena. She’d been in labor for hours, which they had been assured was normal for a first time mom, but it had still taken Kara hours to convince her to sleep. With the promise that Kara would keep their girl safe Lena had finally drifted off to peaceful sleep.

Kara reaches down and carefully moves a flap of the blanket that had been partially covering the baby’s face and smiles when shining green eyes meet her blue ones. Kara’s heart instantly starts to melt at the tiny features looking up at her. Some might try and say that a newborn can’t recognize who their parents are but Kara doesn’t believe that for a moment.

From the moment Emma had heard her voice there was recognition on the newborn’s face. Kara had spent hours talking to Lena’s swollen belly over the many weeks of her pregnancy. She had taken to reading some of the short kids books they had gotten in preparation for their daughter, even going as far as inventing different voices for some of the characters. It always made Lena laugh then she would sigh contently and start running her fingers through Kara’s loose hair as the blonde continued with her storytelling.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” Kara says with a quick glance to Lena to confirm the brunette is still sleeping. “Let’s let mommy sleeping a bit longer,” Kara adds as she carefully stands up from her chair and takes a few steps away from the bed. The hospital room wasn’t large but big enough that she hoped to not disturb her wife.

“I know your first couple of hours here were a bit hectic,” Kara nods to her daughter who smiles back at her. Right before she had been born the fetal heart monitor had shown a drastic drop in the baby’s heartbeat but at that point there was little that could be done since a few pushes later and she was born. Lena had barely gotten to hold her before they had rushed the newborn off to be examined. Thankfully everything had checked out normal and their daughter was returned to them quickly.

That had led to hours of family time, both Alex and Eliza having stayed at the hospital with them throughout the delivery. With everyone bordering on the edge of exhaustion Kara had been able to convince Alex to take their mother back to her and Lena’s house to get some resting, promising the new aunt lots of baby time the following day.

Kara knew that Alex had to head back to Bella Rosa in just a few days and it would be many long months before her sister would be able to come back to visit again. Alex had already promised that they would make time to FaceTime at least once a week though. That was a big commitment for Alex, who so often lost track of time that she would forget to check in for weeks on end.

“I want to give you a bit of a heads up on who all you’ve met today,” Kara says with a smile, “just so you know who everyone is.”

The girl wiggles slightly in Kara’s arms but otherwise seems to be paying attention.

“Your grandma Eliza, she was the first one that got to hold you after me and your mommy,” Kara explains remembering the smile that seemed to take over her mother’s face when her granddaughter had been settled into her arms. “She’s been spoiling you for months already,” Kara chuckles lightly and adds, “Just wait until you see your room when we get you home, you’ll see what I mean. She’s been looking forward to be a grandma so I expect she’ll be visiting a lot, she’s already planning a trip back here in March.”

One of the benefits of her mother now being the chief of emergency medicine at the county hospital was that most of her job was administration, which could be done remotely when needed. Eliza had not used the privilege much since taking the job though that now seemed to be something that was about to change.

“Your aunt Alex,” Kara continues with a shake of her head, “is stubborn and about as hardheaded as they come but she’s also always there. We had,” Kara hesitates then continues, “kind of a rough childhood, at least some of it. I’m not sure mom or I would have gotten through everything without her there, she was our rock through the whole mess. She’ll be that for you too, no matter what, she’s always going to be there for you kiddo and she’ll track down anyone that so much as looks at you cross,” Kara chuckles when her daughter smiles at that comment.

“Oh yea,” Kara nods as she sways slightly, “you and your aunt are going to get into all kinds of trouble together.”

Kara glances towards the bed then back down at her daughter, “Your mother, now she is an extraordinary woman. She has been through more things than any one person should ever have to go through but she’s still stronger than anyone I have ever met in my life. I honestly don’t know how she does it but she does,” Kara says with a small smile. “She always tells me that this world is mad and angry and full of all kinds of dark things so it falls to us to put some light back into the world. That’s what so does, every single day. She goes out there and she tries to help as many people as she can.”

Kara shakes her head with a wide grin, “I don’t know how she does it but she does. She’s loving and compassionate and so, so sweet. She’s everything and so much more. You’re always going to have me,” Kara says as she reaches down to her daughter who instantly wraps her fingers around Kara’s pinky, “but you look to her as the best example of what a person can be.”

The newborn squeezes her finger lightly as if telling Kara she hears her and she understands, causing Kara to chuckle lightly.

Kara nods and continues with a wide smile, “There is one thing that your mother has never been very good at, ease dropping.” With those words Kara shifts her gaze from her daughter to her wife, whose eyes are now open and there is a smile pulling at her lips.

“You knew I was awake?” Lena asks softly, her voice still sounding heavy with sleep.

“You’re breathing changed a few seconds ago, it always does when you wake up,” Kara shrugs with the answer.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Lena whispers as she rests her head back against the pillow.

Kara doesn’t answer but walks over to the side of the hospital bed and leans down, carefully placing the infant in Lena’s arms. She places a soft kiss on the top of Lena’s head before she sits on the edge of the bed.

“How is she doing?” Lena asks, eyes locked on the bundle in her arms. There was no missing the concern that creases her brow.

“She’s perfect,” Kara answers, “she’s been sleeping mostly but her and I had a little talk and I think she’s ready to see everyone in the morning.”

“I hope so,” Lena says in a low voice.

“I know you’re worried,” Kara says, rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s back soothingly, “but she’s strong and healthy. Plus she’s got her mother’s stubbornness so she’ll be fine.”

Lena chuckles as she leans forward and places a gently kiss on the top of the baby’s head, “She is a Danvers after all,” Lena says with a smile causing Kara to laugh.

“That she is,” Kara nods as she looks down at Lena and their daughter, “my big girl. My Emma.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small peak inside a very special day for our couple here.
> 
> Hoping this has helped to dislodge my writer's block


End file.
